Fight to the kiss
by candy-belle
Summary: Thor and Tony love sparring against each other, especially when they set the special stipulation. Slash fic featuring Thor/Tony with flirting, play fighting/sparring session, very light hinted at D/s. This was written over on Lj for the prompt left by rfg 62


**Title:** Fight to the kiss  
**Rating: **15  
**Summary:** Thor and Tony love sparring against each other, especially when they set the special stipulation  
**Featuring:** Thor/Tony Stark, JARVIS  
**Warnings:** Power struggle, flirting, play fighting/sparring session, very light hinted at D/s  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters of Marvel Movies. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
**Notes:** This is a ficcet response to a request left at the Avenger Drabble Request Thread and is written for rfg_72 who asked for Thor/IronMan, power struggle, D/s: Hope its okay hun x Anyway, as always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!)

**On to the story…..**

Thor went flying backwards as Iron Man smashed into him. Shaking his head to clear the fog of impact he roared angrily and extended his hand summoning mjloinr to him.

"Hey, no weapons!" exclaimed Iron Man only just avoiding the bone crush blow.

"You are using your weapons," replied Thor sinking to one to knee to draw in some much needed breath.

They had been sparing for ages, going at each other with as much pace and power as they had during their first meeting. Btu this time there was a very different outcome planned. This time the winner didn't just win they got the other's submission – full submission.

"Tough," chuckled Tony smirking away inside of the suit, "These puppies are part of me so that me…" he didn't finish the comment. He'd been so caught up in gloating he hadn't sensed that Thor was moving. Grunting with shock as he was slammed onto his back, he yelped when the visor suddenly vanished and he found himself staring up into Thor's blue eyes, their line of vision unimpeded by any technology.

"You are your back, Man of Iron," smiled Thor his blonde hair falling forward to trickle and irritating Tony' nose, "That means I win."

"Not for long," replied Tony trying to re-boost the suit.

The suit which failed to respond. For a spilt second he panicked, then swearing violently enough to make even Thor blush, he shouted "JARVIS why did you power me down? I…"

"Rules of the completion, Sir," came the soft voice, "the agreement was the winner would be the first to get the other on his back. You are currently on your back therefore the sparring session is over and..."

"I am so going to reprogram you!" threatened Tony, although all three of them knew it was a bluff.

"If you say so, Sir," replied JARVIS, an almost chuckle audible in the AI's disembodied voice.

"See," grinned Thor, looking like the happiest puppy in the world, "I have won."

Tony writhed underneath him, trying to get free but only succeed in rubbing the suit against Thor's body.

"You have not won. I am…"

"Yes I have," counted Thor before bending his head down and silencing Tony with a dominating kiss. It was a kiss that left the normally vocal Stark totally and utterly speechless. Licking his lips in surprise, Tony blinked a few times trying to gather his wits, then with a softer more genuine smile flickering over his mouth, he asked with genuine interest, "So just supposing you have won this round, what are you going to do with me?"

"I have won," corrected Thor. He stole another kiss this time nipping Tony's lower lip enough to make the iron-clad billionaire whimper in pained delight, "Now I claim my prize."

"And that is?" stammered Tony although he would never admit to being totally and utterly blown away by the look currently filing Thor's eyes.

"To have my way with you," replied Thor calmly.

He slowly sat up, sinking onto his heels and staring down at Tony. He noticed the tightening around the other man's eyes and the slight thinning of his lips. Knowing instantly what caused such a nervous reaction in the normally over confident genius, he stroked his hand down Tony's chest piece, his fingers skittering over the arc reactor as he soothed, "Do not worry, I would never seek to dishonour you." Tony glared at him as if about to argue but then his expression softened and he gave a slight nod, a silent agreement to what was about to happen.

Thor got to his feet still breathing heavily from the fight and holding his hand out, he ordered, "Come, let us get you out of that armour and into my bed. That is where you belong right now."

Tony allowed himself to be pulled up to his feet. He glanced at Thor then, with a knowing smirk, he prodded Thor in the chest and declared with far more bravado than was necessary, "Fine. You win this round but next time – I'm going to beat you and then I'll be the one calling the shots, Point Break. You got that?"

"That will never happen, my friend. We have sparred like this for five now and each time I have won," grinned Thor, his face flooding with amusement at the string of expletives Tony unleashed at him, the strong language peppered with promises of what the billionaire would do to him when he did finally win one of their sparring session.

Thor shook his head and chuckled to himself. Then as he padded after Tony heading toward his bed room he found himself wondering what it would be like if maybe once he did lose their session, if maybe just once he allowed Tony to be the one calling all the shots. But all thoughts of what might be vanished the moment he stepped into his bedroom and found Tony already stark naked, kneeling on the floor, the brilliant eyes staring up at him with the biggest cockiest smirk gracing his face. Kicking the door shut keeping out preying eyes, Thor started to unlace his cape, all thoughts of what might be dismissed in the face of what was currently happening. As he closed the gap between them, he reached out and let his hand to trail over Tony's hair. Cupping the other man's chin he tilted Tony's face up to look at him and smiling a soft knowing smile he let his thumb run over Tony's lower lip before bending down and claiming another dominating kiss for a now very compliant, silent and obedient Tony Stark.

FIN x


End file.
